1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to containers. In particular, the present invention is directed to a lock assembly for securing together the housing members of a magnetic reel shipping case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lock assemblies for containers are in widespread use. In one type of shipping case for magnetic tape reels, the case has a lid or cover member which is secured to a base member, with the tape reel protectively received therein. The lock assembly for this case has three positions: (1) open, which allows the case members to be assembled or separated, (2) closed, which holds the assembled case members together, and (3) locked, which affirmatively locks the case members together.
The existing lock assembly for such a shipping case includes a molded latch operator or knob rotatably received within a recess formed in the lid of the case. A metal latch bar attached to a body of the knob is engageable with a ledge of a protruding hub formed on the base of the shipping case. Rotating the knob causes the latch bar to engage the ledge, thereby securing the lid to the base.
In this lock assembly, a channel formed in a bowl of the knob is shaped to receive a U-shaped metal bracket. A bight of the bracket includes an opening for a bolt that extends through the body of the knob and through an aperture formed in the latch bar. A nut threaded on the bolt adjacent the latch bar secures the bracket within the channel of the bowl and the latch bar to the body of the knob. The body is formed with a groove to receive the latch bar to ensure that the knob and bar rotate as a single unit.
A molded lock operator defined by a planar member and an integral lock beam is pivotally received within the channel of the knob. The lock operator is pivotally mounted by a transverse pivot axle integrally formed with the planar member. Opposite ends of the pivot axle are received in apertures formed in legs of the U-shaped bracket. The lock beam extends through an opening formed in the bottom of the bowl and upon rotation of the knob is engageable with any one of a plurality of detents in the lid that define the open, closed and locked states of the case. A torsion spring is received on the pivot axle and opposite ends of the spring engage the bowl and planar member to bias the lock beam of the lock operator into engagement with the detents. This lock assembly is difficult to assemble due to the large number of component parts. In addition, the large number of component parts translate into high material costs.
It is evident that there is a continuing need for improved lock assemblies for containers. Specifically, a lock assembly is needed that has less component parts, can be molded to reduce material costs and is easier to assemble.